25 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Klan - odc. 2714; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Delfiny. Uroda i mądrość (Dolphins Beaty before brains) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Graeme Duane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /2/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 5/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 2/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 2 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Chleb, naturalnie!; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Skarby natury na Kubie (Cuba, Life Shelter) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014); reż.:Manuel Morales; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 11 Zdrada; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 17 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 17); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 18 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 18); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Sztuka translacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 114 (seria IX odc. 6) Zbrodnia na pierwszą stronę - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Witajcie w bezdomności - txt. str. 777 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Henryk Dederko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 166; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Notacje - Krystyna Habsburg. Życie w polskości; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/4 F (2) : Boliwia - Peru ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:25 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/4 F (2): Boliwia - Peru ( 1 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:30 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/4 F (2): Boliwia - Peru ( 2 połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:40 Szepty przeszłości - odc. 2/12 (Nouvelle Maud, La, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 11 Zdrada; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 69 Świąteczna tajemnica (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Noel c'est Chouette); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 70 Nasz dom (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Notre Maison); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 126 Przyrzeczenie noworoczne; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 821; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - Sabat Czarownic 2015 - (10) Połaniec; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1262 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 561 - Po drugiej stronie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - (2) Piotr Chrapkowski i Sławomir Szmal; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 602 - Twardy zawodnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1105 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Czarujące Świętokrzyskie - Sabat Czarownic 2015 - (6) Bagna - Łopuszno; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Skandal - odc 3 (Scandal ep. Hell Hath No Fury); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Skandal - odc 4 (Scandal ep. Enemy of the State); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Kocham kino - Dawno temu w Ameryce - cz 2 (Once Upon a Time in America) 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1984); reż.:Sergio Leone; wyk.:Robert De Niro, James Woods, Elizabeth McGovern; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Życie (Life) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ted Demme; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Martin Lawrence, Obba Babatunde; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Aida - odc. 1/13; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Sonia Bohosiewicz, Maja Bohosiewicz, Iwona Bielska, Michał Zieliński, Jakub Wróblewski, Katarzyna Kwiatkowska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sebastian Konrad, Sławomir Holland; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Art Noc: Tomek Lipiński i TILT (cz. 2) "Mówię ci, że..."; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rzeszów 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 25.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 3 Film, fotografia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:33 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Z życia regionu - Bieszczadzkie Lato z Książką; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:51 Aktualności Flesz 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 25.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.04 - Pożegnania/pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Plebania - odc. 159; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 160; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Głos widza - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 25.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 166; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /23/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Głos widza - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - Zmiany w prawie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 90 Babka z grila, kapusta nadziewana kiełbaską; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Warmia i Mazury nieznane - odc. 1 Zagubione wioski Puszczy Piskiej; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.04 - Pożegnania/pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Głos widza - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Plebania - odc. 161; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Ogród Bogów (Ogród Bogów) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); reż.:Michael Schlamberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Głos widza - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Nieznana Białoruś. - Siewca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.04 - Pożegnania/pakiet 63/; STEREO, 16:9 17:18 Głos widza - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:32 Z życia regionu - Smak Dziczyzny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:44 Z życia regionu - Forum Innowacji i Forum Technologii Kosmicznych i Satelitarnych; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Konkrety i opinie - Turystyka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Kalejdoskop prasowy - Przegląd lokalnej prasy; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Rowery; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Magazyn kultury - Wstęp bezpłatny; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:44 Z życia regionu - Festiwal Podkarpackich Smaków; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:22 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Magazyn kulturalny; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 25.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 25.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:24 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Nieznana Białoruś. - Siewca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Lato nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 219; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 180; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 25.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 25.06 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /23/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Lato nad Wigrami; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warmia i Mazury nieznane - odc. 1 Zagubione wioski Puszczy Piskiej 23'; cykl reportaży; reż.:BEATA HYŻY - CZOŁPIŃSKA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Toruń - stolica sztuki faktu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Ogród Bogów (Ogród Bogów) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); reż.:Michael Schlamberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 3 Film, fotografia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 12 skrót 1Tofu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Podwodna Polska - Zagadkowy wrak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy (253) 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (298) 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (299) 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (55) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (491) 11:45 Pielęgniarki (39) 12:45 Trudne sprawy (254) 13:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (380) 14:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (381) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (56) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2910) 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (541) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (405) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (305) 20:05 Brzydka prawda - komedia, USA, 2009 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (219) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (220) 00:00 Maria Antonina - dramat, USA/Francja/Japonia, 2006 02:40 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! (4264) 06:15 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Detektywi (708) 08:35 Ugotowani (4/10) 09:35 Kuchenne rewolucje 8 (7/15) 10:35 Szkoła (36) 11:35 Ukryta prawda (58/72) 12:35 Szpital (29/149) 13:35 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (750) 14:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy (751) 15:00 Szkoła (37) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2287) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (59/72) 18:00 Szpital (30/149) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4265) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2091) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje 10 (6/13) 21:50 Kobieta Kot - film przygodowy, USA/Australia, 2004 00:00 Jądro Ziemi - film katastroficzny, USA/Wielka Brytania, 2003 02:50 Uwaga! (4265) 03:15 Sekrety Magii 04:35 Rozmowy w toku (2287) TV Polonia 06:05 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Jerzym Trelą rozmawia Krzysztof Jasiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /4/ - "Tyle samo prawd ile kłamstw" - Izabela Trojanowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Kościół w diasporze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 3/14 - Wtajemniczeni (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 8/12 - Wesele; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Stanisław - król, filozof - txt. str. 777 35'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Rudomino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Jerzym Trelą rozmawia Krzysztof Jasiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Flesz historii - odc. 239; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (764) Maroko - skoki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Bastion cz. 2/2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 KucinAlina - (37) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 8/12 - Wesele; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska kultura w Chinach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 22 - Telegrafista; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Jan Frycz, Bożena Stachura, Robert Olech, Jan Englert, Artur Barciś, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Robert Gonera, Ewa Wencel, Ewa Błaszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (765) Indonezja - Szymon; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Powrót do Łodzi 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 3/14 - Wtajemniczeni (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 22 - Telegrafista; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Jan Frycz, Bożena Stachura, Robert Olech, Jan Englert, Artur Barciś, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka, Robert Gonera, Ewa Wencel, Ewa Błaszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (765) Indonezja - Szymon; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 8/12 - Wesele; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Powrót do Łodzi 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia